Bad
by Xx.kittycat395.xX
Summary: "You're going to Elm Tree House." They said it like it was great. I wasn't so sure... Scarlett is an 11 year old girl with behaviour problems. When her foster family fond out, sjevis sent to elm tree house. But what sort of adventures await her? How bad can she behave to get herself out of there? You'll just have to read to find out...
1. Chapter 1 arriving

Let's start here. I have behaviour problems. So they sent me away. Why? I never did anything wrong. I controlled myself, haven't swore or attacked since I came here. I did everything they asked. But I didn't cry when they told me they were sending me away in 4 hours. I looked at them coldly, then went and packed up my things. I was apparently going to a care home called "Elm Tree House." Well, they thought that was great. I wasn't so sure.

"Bye Scarlett." They said. I just turned away and asked my social worker, David, if we could leave. I looked at them one last time as we drove across the town. It didn't seem that bad at the sound of the name!e, and when we got there, it looked like a nice place. We walked up to the driveway and knocked on the door.

Hey, you must be Scarlett. I'm Mike." The man at the door said. He led us in and another person led me up to my room to unpack. She left me in my room and I looked at the plain white walls. I hated white. I got my paint set out and painted a hill, with an ocean nearby. I painted delicate little children playing in the playground. A beach, where the sea smoothly ran across the sand. I finished 3 walls and on the other, I painted a blue, midnight sky and two people relaxing in the grass together. They were in love. But then, before I could unpack, someone called us for dinner. I went down to the kitchen calmly, ignoring all the looks that people gave me. I heard 2 girls whisper to each other about how I dressed. Some people are just too girly. I was wearing a navy T-shirt and jeans as well as black net gloves. I made it downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Mike, who's she?" A boy with brownish hair asked.

"That's Scarlett and she'll be living with us from now on." Mike replied.

"She certainly needs to watch how she dresses, she looks like she's going to a funeral!" One girl muttered to another.

"Carmen..." Mike warned the girl. I looked at the girl.

"And yo look like your going to a clowns playhouse." I replied before going to sit down at the other side of the table. This llooked like it would be the start of a rival. But I didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2 first bad impression

**Thank you Linneagb for reviewing! **

**Here is the second chapter!**

I got passed some food from mike and began wolfing it down, getting strange looks from the others.

"Has someone been starving you or something?" One of the girls asked. I shook my head.

"Just haven't eaten today." I finished my dinner shortly after and went back up to my room. It was getting darker outside but I could just about see things still, so I went outside and drew some of the things I could see. It wasn't long before some others were out too. After it got so dark I couldn't see anything except the sky, I went back in. On the way back to my bedroom, I heard some girls talking and listened.

"I don't like her, I mean, did you hear what she called me?"

"Grow up Carms, she could be really nice." I heard a throat clearing and saw Mike watching me. Uh oh.

"Uh..." As he started to tell me off, I interrupted him with a quick "BYE!" And sprinted of to my bedroom. Well, first bad impression but its okay I guess. I mean, they don't expect me to be innocent, do they? It wasn't long before mike was back. He knocked on my door and came in.

"You should have waited till I said could come in." He ignored me.

" what you did back there was not the right thing okay? Do not run off whilst I am talking to you, okay? Let's not make a bad impression, right?" He told me. I nodded, thinking I might be able to get on with these guys here. But what I had in store was not what I thought, things like fights, friendship, maybe even love? I would just have to wait and see, live life how it goes...


	3. Chapter 3 food fights and fist fights

**Thanks again to Linneagb for reviewing. And we will have to wait and see what happens...**

Chapter 3.

The next morning, I woke up. I got dressed and went downstairs, greeting a few people on the way. It was chaos in the kitchen, there was food fight going on or something. Apparently johnny had slipped with a bowl of cereal and it went all over Carmen. This looked like one thing; fun! I grabbed a box of cereal and poured it all over Carmen. She shrieked and hit me, so I hit her back. We carelessly wasted supplies showering Carmen, but I had none on me, so I went over to tee and acted like I hadn't been in the fight. Then Mike came in and it would be an understatement to say he was angry. He shouted for everyone to tidy up.

"Well, I was nothing to do with that," I said, calmly leaving the room.

Later on, I was eavesdropping on Carmen and lily again, but I was folding up some clothes I had scattered, ( to make it look like I had dropped them). But I only heard a sentence before they saw me and shut the door. Then I realizef, my bedroom was next door! So, I went in my room, put the clothes away then listened through the wall.

Look, my best top is ruined! I am gonna kill her!"

"I'mglad I wasn't involved."

"And she just walked out afterwards!' Carmen left and I wondered whether she was coming in my room. But thankfully she wasn't. So, I went downstairs.

" why did you just walk out?" Everyone asked when I came in.

"Because I don't like cleaning. Did you have fun cleaning?" I mocked.

"Why are you like this?" Johnny asked, walking closer to me.

"Because. Got a problem?" I asked, pushing him back. He pushed me back, making me slap him. It turned into a real fight and the others started shouting, enjoying it. This was my second day and I decided that I didnt have to be good, didn't have to behave. I could do what I wanted, they couldn't stop me, they were powerless. My thoughts were interrupted when mike pulled me away from him. All I thought then was 'oh crap.' And while I was thinking it looked like my body was doing the fight itself. I had a scratch on my cheek, but johnny had a bloody nose and was bleeding from his forehead. I'll just have to escape the office...

**well, there you go. Second day, second enemy. I've planned ahead, so next chapter should be pretty soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 3rd day, third enemy

Chapter 4.

"What were you two thinking?!" Mike half shouted as we sat in the office. Me and Johnny both pointed at each other and said "he/she started it!". Thankfully, Mike didn't deal out any punishments.

Later on, Gina cooked curry for dinner. Curry doesn't settle well in me. This caused an argument with Gus when I told Gina I would be un able to eat it. She was fine with that. But Gus wasn't.

" you need to eat!"

"Nope."

"But you do!" It carried on like this until I decided to walk out of the room. Then I considered something. Was this my 3rd enemy? On my second day here? Okay... Maybe I should go and say sorry? No, it'll probably cause another argumen

The next day, mike called !y social worker over. I had to wait outside, so I eavesdropped.

"I'm getting a little worried, its her third day and she's already walked away whilst I'm talking to her, got into a food fight and then left the others to clearup, got into a fight with johnny and had a disagreement with Gus."

"She's bound to be this naughty, I mean, this is Scarlett we're talking about, yo should see some of the things she has done."

**this chapter is covering iin case I can't post one tomorrow, (I'm out, sorry.)**


End file.
